Saiyan Pride and Saiyan Death
by schubskie
Summary: Vegeta's pride goes a bit too far...Started fic quite a few months ago. Ignore my horrible attempt at DBZ villains.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta grimaced and looked up at the sky. He was on the ground, and badly injured. But he stood all the same, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Kakarot!" He shouted with clenched fists, "I'm still fighting him; wait your turn!"

Goku, who was indeed up in the sky, was fighting a purple and green monster with double his power level.

"Don't be stupid Vegeta; we can't afford to lose anyone in this fight!" he said, blocking off another attack. He dared a glance down at his former nemesis,

"Not with the others still fighting over there."

Across the canyon, five small figures- Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, could be seen near two other men.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and tightened his fist.

"_I don't_ _care_! Get out of the way!" He demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was thinking the same thing.

"He has him outmatched. At this rate Trunks won't survive," Gohan's voice wavered from his place on the ground.

Like Piccolo and his younger brother, Gohan had fought hard only to have failed when the enemies tripled their power levels-and they were only the henchmen to Dartmouth. Trunks was fighting alone now, while Goten and Krillin were lying unconscious not far off.

"I agree, this is _unreal_," Piccolo growled from beside him, "But we have to stay calm. Once Vegeta and Goku defeat Dartmouth then they can help us with the fight here."

Gohan glanced at his former master and then back at the fighting youth. He clenched his teeth when Trunks took a punch.

* * *

Goku grunted as he exchanged kicks and punches intermittingly with Dartmouth.

"Kakarot are you listening?" Vegeta shouted back up at him.

But again, Goku ignored him as he flew back from blocking an attack. He prepared his most powerful attack.

"Kaaaa…meeeeehhhh…hhhaaaaa…meehhhhh," Goku began.

Vegeta took a step forward.

"HAAAAA!" Goku finished.

Dartmouth smirked and shot out a similar, bright pink attack. The two blasts met in the middle and a struggle began.

Vegeta grit his teeth.

_There he goes again_, he thought, _Kakarot always has to be the hero. /I/ could be defeating Dartmouth instead of him. I could have his skull beneath my shoe right now…_

A slow smile crept upon his face. He held his hand out in front of him, and grasped the empty air.

"_I'll_ proveonce and for all that I'm the more_ elite _warrior. I'll wipe out the floor with Dartmouth and his associates in a single blow."

"And who knows…" he chuckled with a pause, "Maybe they'll erect a statue in my honor when it's over."

* * *

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut as Trunks took another hit. Though he couldn't help but feel the youth's energy take yet another sharp turn for the worst.

"If only I had trained more instead of studying," he said, daring to open up an eye, "Sure Mom would've killed me but that _probably _would have been better than this."

Gohan started to shake a little with rage, but his hair remained black as it had been since he'd been defeated.

Trunks, still a Super Saiyan, panted hard as the battle took a pause.

"I'm getting tired of this," one of the men yawned to the other. "Why don't we just kill him?"

The other, pink, just shrugged, "Works for me."

With twisted smiles they both prepared their unified attack.

Trunks was barely able to stand. Gohan and Piccolo watched as the youth fell to his knees after a failed attempt. His pants were ragged and sparse.

But the attackers only laughed at the 8 year-old, which made Gohan grow even tenser. Piccolo looked over sensing this.

"No Gohan. Getting yourself killed won't solve a thing," he insisted. He glanced back over his shoulder. "Come on, Goku, what's taking you so long?"

* * *

Goku was still evenly matched with Dartmouth. He grunted, keeping his Kamehameha in full blast. But even _he_ could feel the boy's energy slipping in the back of his mind. He could feel the overwhelming power of the blast about to hit him.

"Vegeta!" He called down to him, keeping his eye on his own attack. "Trunks needs your help. Go! I'll handle this."

"Oh but I'm afraid you _won't_, Kakarot," Vegeta smirked. A small but quickly growing ball of energy was circling in the palm of the Saiyan's hand. "This time_ I'm_ stealing the show."

"What-?" Goku glanced back and by consequence lost a lot of ground. It took him a few moments to regain it. But during that glance he saw that Vegeta had become Super again.

"Vegeta! This is no time for games. Hurry _now_ and save your son!"

"He can handle himself," Vegeta retorted stubbornly with a sneer. "I'm saving the day whether _your ego_ will allow it or not."

"_My_ 'ego'?" Goku echoed back. He was having a hard time concentrating on the fight at hand with Vegeta slowly building his own attack and by the verbal distraction the prince was giving him.

"This isn't a _game_!" He finally repeated after some struggling.

"I know," Vegeta laughed, jabbing a thumb back toward himself, "That's why I'm ending it."

* * *

Meanwhile Piccolo and Gohan were watching in horror as the attack mounted against Trunks.

"He's going to be killed!" Gohan insisted, wide-eyed. "Vegeta better get here soon or-"

"Trunks?" A small pained cry sounded. The two saw Goten coming to his senses about 25 feet away. His 7 year-old eyes looked terrified as his friend stood right in the way of the attack.

"Get up!...Get _up_!" he urged.

Gohan watched Goten and then looked at Trunks. His hands curled into fists.

"No," Piccolo put a green hand on his wrist. He looked right into the 17 year-old's eyes who were still focused on the battlefield. "Gohan..."

* * *

"Vegeta! Get your butt over there!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Not a chance," Vegeta replied cheekily. "But if _you're_ so worried, why don't you go?"

Vegeta's energy ball was now roughly the size of a football stadium.

"I…" Goku grunted painfully, "I _can't_, if I let go this energy blast it will destroy the Earth!"

Vegeta suddenly grew very angry, "Yeah well so can MINE!"

His blast suddenly grew to the size of a small planet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Say goodnight," one of the men warned Trunks.

Trunks didn't even look up as he stayed stone-cold and still. His hair had fallen back to its gray color again, hiding his face perfectly.

"Trunks! Get up! Please..." Goten's voice faltered.

"I can't," Trunks muttered. "I'm sorry Goten, but I just can't…" A few dark spots appeared on the ground below his face. His arms and shoulder's shook a little as he did.

Goten looked like he might cry. "But I can't let you die…" he failed to continue again and began sniffling.

Gohan stirred from beside his former mentor. Piccolo looked up in surprise.

"…Gohan?"

But Gohan didn't say anything, just got up to a standing position, the blood from his arms and legs dripping onto the ground. His mouth was set in a firm frown.

"Take care of Goten for me, okay Piccolo?" He asked his eyes still on the battlefield.

"You don't mean- No, you can't Gohan, you can't…I won't allow it!" Piccolo shouted. He began to get up.

But Gohan turned toward him, obviously not wanting him to.

"He's too young to die Piccolo," he spoke gently.

Piccolo paused before speaking.

"You are too, kid."

Gohan's frown then warmed to a small smile and looked out to the teary-eyed Goten. "That may be true, but I'm his older brother. And if Trunks is his friend he's worth just as much to me."

"Gohan-"Piccolo grasped at once last desperate attempt to try to stop his former apprentice.

"Hey relax," Gohan looked back at him, "It's only goodbye. But not forever Piccolo."

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku couldn't believe the foul luck he was having.

"Vegeta!" He tried once again to convince the stubborn Saiyan to leave.

"Get out of the way, Kakarot, or I'll hit you along with the rest of this trash," Vegeta replied, aiming his bomb at Dartmouth and his associates.

Goku grunted, still having to hold his Kamehameha. As far as he could tell, Dartmouth had no idea that Vegeta was about to attack.

"Final FLASHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled.

"What-already?" Goku barely had enough time to get out of the way as the blast shot past him and nailed Dartmouth right in the gut.

Goku looked down at Vegeta for a split second. _That guy is so stubborn sometimes. Well, at least now the others will be okay…_ he thought, before looking back toward his friends.

His face fell.

Trunks' enemies had already fired the blast. And once more, racing to defend the young warrior was a blood-smeared orange and blue figure.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed.

Krillin came to his senses then, watching Gohan run the small stretch to Trunks.

Piccolo and Goten watched in equal horror.

"His energy won't survive a blast like that," Goku continued, already racing through the air to get there in time.

Vegeta was the last to glance over as his blast hit the enemies and they fired their own; Gohan completed his route to the crippled Trunks at the same time.

Reflected in the Saiyan prince's eyes was Gohan shielding the younger boy in his arms before the enemy blast hit.

Goku blocked out the dust as the explosion reached its max capacity. Piccolo and the others did likewise. The impact almost drowned out the simultaneous cries of Gohan's father and brother,

"Gohaannn!"

When the dust settled, there was nothing but a small boy next to a motionless young man. Piccolo was looking away, though Krillin couldn't seem to_ stop_ looking.

No one watched as Vegeta's blast disintegrated the enemies midair, or how that same blast had blown all the way into outer space. Panting, the Saiyan prince realized everyone was watching _Gohan_.

Goku was nearest to his eldest son's side.

"Gohan?" Goten's voice quaked with fear as he crawled over. He shook his brother's shoulder. "Gohan, wake up, please…"

But his older brother's body didn't stir. No gentle rise and fall of his chest suggested he was alive.

Vegeta landed while this was occurring, a little startled and a bit speechless.

Trunks stumbled past his father blindly. "I'm sorry Goten…I didn't mean to, I…-"

"This wasn't your fault Trunks," Krillin tried to comfort the young boy with a frown. "From what I could tell you didn't do anything wrong."

Piccolo glanced at him, then back at Gohan. He looked away again.

Krillin seemed confused. "Wait, we _can_ bring him back, can't we?" He asked, looking around at the assembled warriors.

A brief pause followed, until Piccolo understood that Goku wasn't going to explain.

"No. This was Gohan's second time dying. He has already been brought back with the dragon balls on Earth and the Namekian dragon balls are destroyed."

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed, a little angrily. "How? Why didn't anyone tell _me_?"

"That's not the point," Goku interrupted.

The clearing fell silent as the father spoke, but Goku said no more. After a moment, he reached down gently and lifted Gohan's body into his arms. He then stood and walked past all the others.

…Only, he paused by Goten. His eyes stayed fixed on some distant point as he spoke again.

"Come on. We should tell your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chi-Chi passed out when she heard the news. The Ox King had to take his daughter to the bedroom, while the others conversed in the kitchen.

"Man. This sucks," Krillin said, scuffling his shoes.

He was standing near Goku, as was Piccolo. Trunks and Goten had been excused to go play outside.

…And as usual, Vegeta stood apart from the others.

The door opened.

"Hey, we came as soon as we heard the news," Yamcha stuck his head, speaking softly. Behind him were Tien and Chou-Tzu.

Krillin looked up gloomily, "How did you guys know?"

"Bulma told us," Tien said, walking in.

"Is that him?" Chou-Tzu asked, pointing.

Surely enough, on the kitchen table under a white cloth seemed to be a body.

Krillin nodded, swallowing.

"Goku, are you alright?" Piccolo spoke, looking toward the warrior. "You haven't said anything since we got here."

Everyone looked at Goku, who continued to keep his arms crossed and head down.

"…Goku?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked up, pain etched into his face. "Oh…sorry, I've been trying to figure a way around this." He looked down again, pensively.

"Wait, so tell me again how the dragon balls on Namek were destroyed?" Yamcha asked, scratching the back of his head, "I think I was gone for that day or something."

Vegeta looked up as Goku continued.

"The dragon balls disappeared after Namek was destroyed by Dartmouth. We've already wished them back with Shenron, but he's informed us that we couldn't choose the same location since a new planet had already been forming. The next available space was light years away. Naturally, we took it but…"

He paused and clenched his fist. "It's so far away that we couldn't use them even if they are back."

"Haven't you asked Bulma?" Krillin asked.

Goku shook his head, "I already did. She says it'll take time; probably thousands of years just to get halfway."

Yamcha looked toward the table in the silence that followed, "Poor guy."

Vegeta seemed to get a little angry about this. "_Well_, what did you expect? We're fighters; we die, it's the natural order of things."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "You've got some nerve talking ill of a warrior who just sacrificed his life to save your son…an honorable warrior at that-"

Vegeta stood up straight, "_Can it_ you weak-minded fool before I do it for you-"

"That's enough," Goku said, though he was looking at Vegeta. "I'm tired of the constant bickering."

He turned and walked out of the room.

"…Goku," Krillin said sadly, watching his best friend leave. He turned his frown on Vegeta. "You make me sick."

Then he disappeared after down the hall as well.

"I think we should give them their space; what do you think Chou-Tzu?" Tien asked, looking over his shoulder.

Chou-Tzu nodded, agreeing.

Both gave Vegeta dirty glances as they left the cottage.

Vegeta sneered back.

"I'm going to head out too," Yamcha said, turning to Piccolo. "Are you coming?"

"In a second," Piccolo replied, looking back at Gohan. "I'd like to pay my last respects."

Yamcha nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry for your loss, Piccolo. It's a real shame." Here, he paused to look back at the body, "In the end he looked up to you just as much as Goku."

Piccolo looked away, "I know."

Yamcha turned to leave then, pausing by the table with hand on the wood, "Take care Gohan." He paused by Vegeta on his way out,

"I don't know_ what _Bulma sees in you."

And with that, he too was gone.

For awhile Piccolo and Vegeta just stared each other down. Though at length the Saiyan prince scoffed and left out the front door as well, making sure to slam it hard as he could.

A brief pause proceeded as Piccolo narrowed his eyes after him. But soft sniffling soon caught his attention. He looked up at the window and saw the rounded face of Goten.

Gohan's last request echoed in his mind, _Take care of Goten for me, okay Piccolo? _

Piccolo walked slowly over to the window and opened it up. But upon doing so, Goten began to cry. "Piccolo! He's gone! He's really gone!" His eyes watered.

"Shhh, stop crying," Piccolo said in his usual monotone voice.

But Goten kept on.

"Shhh," Piccolo insisted. "Do you think Gohan would've _wanted _you to cry this much about him?"

Goten abruptly ceased then, though he kept sniffling.

Piccolo sighed, before reaching through the window and picking up the floating 7 year-old. He put him back down once he brought him inside.

A small silence followed, where Goten struggled to obtain his composure once again. After a bit he asked, "Is that why you don't cry Piccolo?"

Piccolo seemed a little startled by the question, and looked down at the young boy.

"You know…" Goten said, rubbing his eye, "Because Gohan wouldn't want you to."

Piccolo resumed his usual position. "Namekians don't carry the capacity to cry," he lied.

"Oh," Goten looked down at his feet.

Another short silence followed. This time Piccolo broke it.

"Did Trunks leave already?"

Goten looked up, "Yeah, he left with Vegeta. He said he felt really bad about what happened."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it wasn't his fault. But he heard what his dad said. He's really upset."

Piccolo fell silent, contemplating. He finally looked back down at Goten.

"I could show you the place Gohan and I used to train."

Goten brightened a little, "Really?"

Piccolo smiled a little. "Sure kid."


	4. Chapter 4

And so, a year passed…and then two and a half more. Goku ceased celebrating his birthday, since it fell the day after his son Gohan died. Bulma made progress in her spaceship to new Namek, though only by a few hundred years. As she became president of Capsule Corporation, her work increased even more and the constant overnighters caused lots of stress. Consequently, she soon fell very ill.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked, upon knocking and entering her hospital room. His wife didn't seem to have moved from the position she was in yesterday. And she still looked just as weak.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she smiled, "Vegeta," she greeted. "So you haven't forgotten about me. Come in. What's going on in the world?" she pat the bed for him to sit.

The Saiyan prince walked into the room uncomfortably, at first very hesitant to take her invitation. But after some time he did so with a frown.

"…Trunks is improving his training. He's excited about his upcoming birthday party," Vegeta said abruptly after a pause.

"Did you order the cake?" Bulma asked. Although she was weaker, her fiery maternal aura was still there.

Vegeta looked at her with the same frown. He nodded.

Bulma sighed and sat back. She looked at the ceiling with a small smile.

"Want me to say hi to Gohan for you?" She asked absentmindedly.

Vegeta looked startled, "What?"

Bulma glanced back at him, "Come on, Vegeta, I'm not dumb I know there isn't a cure for what I have. If there was, I would've gotten it awhile ago-"

"Your father will think of something," Vegeta retorted stubbornly.

Bulma resumed her daydreaming. "Hm. I'll accept that as true if you answer me one thing-"She struggled to sit up, and Vegeta saw that same fiery energy.

"Was Gohan…" she grew suddenly softer. "…really like a son to you?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. He stuttered a bit trying to find the words he wanted to say to counter that.

"You were talking in your sleep a few months ago." Bulma explained, "You said that he was like a son to you... and you seemed a pretty upset." She paused. "So is it true?"

"That was just a dream. Nothing else," he said quickly, turning away.

"Oh," Bulma's eyes were downcast. She brightened a little then, "Well I'll say hi to him anyway."

Vegeta stood. "I need to continue my training. I'll be back tomorrow morning." He walked to the doorway.

"Okay. But, Vegeta?" Bulma began one last question.

Vegeta half-turned.

"Just know that you've become different since then. You're more of a family man- like the man I fell in love with all those years ago," she said softly.

Vegeta's expression was unreadable as he walked out without a word.

* * *

Goten blocked a punch and countered with a kick.

Piccolo blocked and shot an energy blast.

The two were training in a barren landscape, while an 11 year-old Trunks stood by and watched.

The 10 year-old Goten flew into the air and dodged the Namekian's attack.

However, Piccolo sent another five blasts after the first.

Goten blocked all except the last one. He sent out another blast of equal power to meet it. An explosion proceeded followed by great billows of smoke and dust.

Piccolo watched as the explosion was slow to clear. He remembered the last time he saw an explosion similar to this magnitude. His stomach did a 180 when he experienced a brief flashback to Gohan's death.

"Goten?" He called out, his voice tinged slightly with fear. He looked up at the sky.

But when it had cleared the half-Saiyan was still floating there, admittedly a little bruised, but grinning a wide grin nonetheless.

"That was great, Piccolo!" He exclaimed, coming down for a landing. His feet hit the ground, "Can we do that again?"

"Hey, that's no fair Goten. It's my turn," Trunks reminded his friend.

Goten looked over with sheepish smile. "Oh right. Sorry Trunks," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

Just then, a voice cut the air, "Goten? Goten!"

Piccolo sensed Goku fast approaching. Seconds later he sensed Krillin with him. And sure enough, they shortly thereafter landed.

"Hey Krillin," Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks," Krillin nodded quickly toward him.

Goku looked worried as he turned to his son. "We were looking all over for you. Don't scare your mother and me like that."

Goten looked down at his feet. "Sorry dad."

"And Piccolo," Goku looked in the direction of the Namekian. "_Please_ don't train him anymore. I've already talked to you about this. I'm not in charge of Trunks' regimen, but Goten needs to focus on his studies."

Piccolo had his arms crossed. He now looked evenly into Goku's eyes as emotion brewed inside of him.

"But dad-"Goten protested in his mentor's place.

"Quiet son," Goku ordered.

Goten looked back down at his feet.

"Look Goku, we both know that's not why you're forbidding training," Piccolo's voice set in.

Trunks and Krillin watched with frowns and bad feelings in their stomachs.

Goku glanced back, sensing this. Then he walked off, motioning for Piccolo to follow him.

Piccolo did so after a moment.

"Piccolo, I can't run the risks anymore," Goku began, once he was sure they were out of earshot. "Gohan's death…it was more than just that. It made me see how much I never was there for him or Goten. How much I've let them down-"

"You've saved the world countless times," Piccolo pointed out. "I hardly count that as _letting someone down_."

"Yeah but…" Goku clenched his teeth and fists angrily. "What's the point in saving it if I can't save those who matter most?"

Goku looked down then, and his voice grew soft. "I've gone to the ends of the universe to bring him back. _I can't_ save him Piccolo. Not this time."

Piccolo put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Goku. Ever since Gohan died you've become a ghost of yourself, that's true, but…" here he paused. "Before your son died he made a promise to me. He said this wouldn't be permanent; that he'd be gone only for awhile."

Goku remained motionless. "Thanks Piccolo. But I don't think he's coming back…" he muttered.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "His word is true, Goku. Have faith."

Goku lifted his head. "I don't want Goten-"

"Goten will not suffer the same fate as Gohan," Piccolo stated as confidently as he could.

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't allow it this time," the Namekian said darkly. And with that, Piccolo turned away; cape still billowing in the breeze.


	5. Chapter 5

Chi-Chi awoke the next morning to three loud bangs on the front door. She jolted awake, grabbing a bathrobe as she headed down the hall. "Now who on earth could that be?" She asked herself, opening the door.

An upset-looking purple and grey haired pre-teen stood before Chi-Chi. His right sleeve bore the Capsule Corp seal.

"Trunks?-"

"Hi Mrs. Chi-Chi," the Saiyan hurriedly cut her off, wiping the corner of his eye on his sleeve. "Can I come in?"

Puzzled, Chi-Chi stepped aside and nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks," Trunks said quickly, coming inside.

Goku appeared in the hall then, looking pretty awake and on edge as he always was recently. In stark contrast, Goten stood a little further behind yawning.

But the 10 year-olds eyes widened when he saw his best friend. "Trunks?" He made his way to the front of his father.

"Hi Goten," Trunks nodded quickly.

"So what's going on?" Goku asked frowning.

Chi-Chi turned to Trunks, and all eyes fell on the 11 year-old.

"My…my dad left us!" He blurted out.

The Son family was taken aback for a couple moments.

"What do you mean 'he left' you?" Goku asked.

Trunks looked down at his clenched fists, trembling. "He left this morning. I asked him where he was going but he just told me that he was going to be gone for awhile…and that he was 'different'." Trunks tensed even more, looking back up at the group. "What does that even mean?"

"Calm down Trunks, I'm sure he won't be away for long," Chi-Chi consoled, coming forward and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Goku used to do this kind of thing all the time," she looked back at her husband, who looked a little confused under all his anxiety.

Trunks continued to look down at his feet. _Yeah but why now? Mom needs him. We both need him_, he thought.

Chi-Chi frowned in his silence. "Sit down. I'll make all of us some omelets," she decided.

Trunks looked up and nodded, obeying her as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Omelets?" Goten questioned, running forward. "Can I have some?"

Goku stayed back though, with his arms crossed and a fixed frown on his face. And when he suddenly left the room, only Chi-Chi turned and noticed that he was gone.

Goku was dressed within seconds. _There's no doubt in my mind Trunks is telling the truth_, he thought. He suddenly clenched his teeth slightly. _But where did Vegeta go? I can't sense his energy anywhere. Why would he just leave like this? _

He set his jaw and put two fingers to his forehead. A millisecond later, he was gone from the house.

* * *

Piccolo stood in the middle of nowhere, as always. Only, the difference was that Goku recognized the place when he teleported there.

The Namekian turned from his pensive state, "Goku,"

But Goku just looked around. "Do you come here a lot?"

Dust blew across the barren landscape. Years ago it had been the hub of activity in defending the Earth from Dartmouth.

"Sometimes. Why are you here?" Piccolo asked, changing the subject.

Goku fixed his frown on him. "Vegeta left. I was wondering if you knew where he went."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "To be honest Goku, I haven't talked to him in years. No one has."

Goku looked down at the ground frowning. "Yeah, I thought as much."

Piccolo glanced back. "How is Trunks handling it?"

"Pretty rough," Goku admitted looking back up. "Chi-Chi and Goten are with him now, but I can't help but think-"

"None of this would've happened if Vegeta had just saved his son from the start." Piccolo finished his sentence.

"How did you know?" Goku asked incredulously, gesturing.

"You aren't the only one with your share of secrets."

Goku looked confused still.

"Krillin told me," Piccolo informed him quickly.

"Oh." Goku said, remembering he had told Krillin what had happened. He didn't blame his best friend for telling other people, though he didn't necessarily want word to get out either.

"I'd be lying if I said I'd want Vegeta to come back," Piccolo continued, turning away. His cape hung limp in the dead wind. "But for Trunks' sake, I hope he gets his act together."

He suddenly seemed to grow angry, clenching his fists. "He destroyed one family, why does he insist on destroying another?"

Goku looked stunned, realizing then that he wasn't alone in this. Although he was sure Chi-Chi felt what he felt, Goku had always presumed after all this time no one else really understood the pain of losing Gohan.

But Piccolo did.

Goku walked forward and put a warm hand on the Namekian's shoulder. Piccolo glanced in his direction.

"Hey. Want to come back to my house? I know you don't eat anything but I'm sure Chi-Chi can get you a glass of water or something."

Piccolo hesitated, wanting to say no. But then he looked at Goku, and he nodded. "I'll follow in a second."

Goku nodded and took his hand off. "Okay."

The Saiyan took a few reluctant steps backward, looking back at Piccolo as if he were semi-doubtful he would actually follow.

But at long last, he flew off.

Piccolo stood there for a few more minutes, looking out across the deserted battlefield. He could still see the warmth and friendly nature in Gohan's eyes as he said goodbye.

_It's only goodbye. But not forever…_ he had promised.

Piccolo looked up at the sky, wanting to believe it. "We miss you, friend."

Then he turned and flew away.

* * *

Dende took a deep breath in.

He was standing on the Lookout's edge, drinking tea, and watching Earthly activities.

Mr. Popo wasn't too far behind him watering the flowers.

Mr. Popo paused in his flower watering. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it Dende?"

Yellow butterflies flit around in lazy circles before the Namekian. Dende smiled.

"It sure is, Mr. Popo," he agreed.

Just then, a rush of air blew up, and the yellow butterflies splattered against the face belonging to none other than Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Dende exclaimed, as the Saiyan spat butterfly remnants from his mouth and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Yeah. Hi." Vegeta said sourly.

"What are you doing here?" Dende asked, still utterly shocked.

Vegeta landed on the Lookout. "Can you connect me to King Kai," he asked hoarsely.

Dende stuttered, "Uhh…?" He looked back at Mr. Popo questioningly.

Mr. Popo looked just as shocked though, as he stood with the water can spilling on the pavement instead of the plants.

Dende looked back at Vegeta. "…Sure?"


End file.
